Going After Love
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Abby is in love with Gibbs, but he doesn't know that just yet and she can't find a way to tell him. Until one night Gibbs invites Abby for a drink and they share one blissful kiss
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading yet another one of my stories! I enjoy all your reviews and I hope that you like this story as much as you've liked the others! This is a Gabby fic.**

I always wondered if Gibbs secretly knew the effect he had on me. The way he smiled at me, the hugs he gave, and the warm kisses I'd received when I had made a big break in his case made my day. Especially if 'Caf-Pow!' was involved. Sometimes I chastened my self when I thought about Gibbs this way. Gibbs probably only thought of me as a friend, nothing else. But it wasn't wrong to dream was it?

"Abby!" Tony yells from the doorway, making me jump a feet in the air. He walks towards me with Gibbs who promptly smacks him in the back of the head. "Sorry boss"

"He's not the one you should be saying sorry to" I correct.

Gibbs puts my cup of Caf Pow on the desk and turns me towards my computer, "What do you have for me Abby?"

I groan, "Nothing much Gibbs, and you shouldn't expect much from what forensics you gave me. It was totally contaminated! Some of the liquid from the people who clean the crime scenes dripped it all over the blood you gave me. I can't get anything from it" Now I'm ranting "And why were they there any way? Aren't they supposed to come _after_?"

Tony tilts his head, thinking "She's right boss"

Gibbs smiles and kisses my cheek, my face warms from it "See Abb's you did get something. But I still want you to try to work with that blood"

I'm on a high that even screwed up forensics can't touch, "Uh-huh"

"Good, and DiNozzo I never heard you apologize to Abby"

* * *

Gibbs comes in while I'm dancing in circles because I did find something in the blood he gives me. And I'm getting ready to tell him when he puts a finger to my lips, shutting me up.

"I know what you're going to say but it's alright we already have a confession from the guy"

My eyes close into two tiny angry slits "When exactly did you get a confession?"

"That's why I came down here, do you want to go get a drink before you head home?"

I'm already hopping up and down in my head at the idea of being alone with Gibbs even if we are going to a bar. "I'll go get my coat"

The bar that Gibbs brought me to wasn't even near packed. I don't know why I expected that he was taking me to one of my standard bars. This was Gibbs we are talking about. We sat at the bar and ordered out drinks, the usual for Gibbs (how many times a week did he come here?) and a shot for me. Nothing too strong, Gibbs was giving me the 'eye'.

"Gibbs do you have a special lady?" I ask, in the most playful way I can manage since in my mind I'm already thinking of who his girlfriend may look like.

"You're my special lady Abby" He says absently, he barely paying attention to me.. I bet if I threw this drink at him he would stop staring into space and pay attention.

"Gibbs, are you here?" I snap my fingers in his ear, he grabs them and stands up from his bar stool.

"Let's dance" It isn't a suggestion since he's already dragging me to where the jazz band is playing.

I place my hands around his neck and began to sway, but he pulls me closer to his chest. I can smell saw dust on his shirt. I try to control the smile on my face, it would be obvious to him if I was smiling like a school girl with a crush.

His hands dip down from the small of my back, until his fingers are almost touching my butt. And his head is bent so low that I can feel his breathing on my neck. Then…his lips.

I freeze. Gibbs is kissing me! Small pecks of delicious kisses began to trail up my neck and I feel my knee's weakening. I get so impatient that I cup his face with my hands and kiss him directly on the lips, and all the rules in the world including number twelve flies out of the door.

Then he's pulling away from me, unstitching my arms from his neck. And looking around to see who was watching us, there wasn't any one but the band. "I should probably get you home"

_Two Day's Later_

Two days? It's been two days and he still hasn't said _anything_? I felt like tearing my hair out from the roots! Every time he came down to my lab he had one of the team with him. Once he brought them all down, just to get some blood results from me. He basically had to rip them from my hands because I wouldn't let go.

Well today was quiet and I finished up all my paper work fairly early, so the director said I could go home. Thinking of her, I forgot to tell her how cute her heels were today. Heel's weren't my thing though. Platforms, were more of my forte. Right when I was about to destroy a Kobold Vermin the doorbell rung, I logged off and skipped to the door to answer it. When I opened the door I wasn't expecting it to be a black rose wielding Gibbs. I was still mad at him but I couldn't lie and say I wasn't happy to see him.

"Come in" I said softly, taking the rose from his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to update this, sorry! Damn I apologize a lot on this site. Read, love and review? Hopefully.**

I fingered the black rose in my hands, accindently breaking a thown off the stem. It puntured a tiny hole in my thumb.

"Dangit" I flapped my hand around trying to ease the pain. The tiny cuts hurt the most.

Gibbs took my hand into his, examining the damage "It's not that bad Abbs"

"That's what you say, you can stomp your foot on a pile of pins and you'll say 'it's not that bad"

He smiled wryly, "I've missed you this week"

"We've seen each other Gibbs"

He didn't let go of my hand, "You know what I mean"

Yes I knew exactly what he meant, I've been yearning physical contact with him. I had never felt this way in my entire life, I wanted to be happy. I have been happy, I mean I love my job, work the nuns. But a piece was missing... "Gibbs, what did that kiss mean to you?"

He let go of my hand, sat on the couch. A tired hand ran over his face "Abby...it meant a lot. I've been thinking about it for days, I haven't been able to focus on any thing all week" It was the first time I had ever seen Gibbs blush. It made me feel like I had won some kind of trophy.

I swallowed drly, "Well if you've noticed my attitude all week you can probably tell what that kiss meaned to me"

"It hurted you that I advoided you all this time hasn't it?" He looked sincerely apologetic but a tiny piece of me wanted him to grovel for forgiveness.

I had to say what was on my mind, truthfully "Duh, I thought maybe you regretted it"

He laughed, "No. It was more like, I oouldn't wait for it to happen again."

"Again?" The room had suddenly heated up to the point I felt like a heat wave had hit my house. Instead of replying he stood up, and advanced on me, I fell down. Luckily into chair. He bent down, and kissed me softly, greedily, I wanted to push him away. Make him beg but I couldn't. My arms twisted around his neck in defeat, and he stood up straighter pulling me off my feet. My legs wound around his waist and his hands clutched my ass as leverage. As we made our way into my room, he lost his footing and tumbled down on my bed. I ripped at the buttons of his shirt, raking my hands up his chest back to his hair dragging his lips back down to mine. I hadn't even noticed that my shorts had come off, how long has Gibbs been practicing that little maneuver?

He kissed the spot beside my ear, "Are you sure?"

I was speechless, I nodded my head vigoursly. The night passed into daylight, and I slept the noon away on Gibb's chest in sweet, sweet heavenly bliss. I was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin th--

Gibbs phone buzzed twice, signaling that a case had came in. He opened his eyes, rubbed my cheek "Your cheeks are all red"

"Yeah I have a valid reason for that Gibbs"

He pressed his mouth on my forehead,eyelids, cheeks, mouth and neck "Come on lets take a shower"

* * *

I felt great, amazing sex, shower sex, and Caf-Pow!? Yeah what could get better thatn this?

Ziva walked in, wearing the usual cute sweater and pants, her hair in a clean ponytail "Hey Abby! I tried calling you last night"

I felt my cheeks redden "I was cleaning my computers hard drive." I had never lied to Ziva, it felt wrong.

"Abby" Ziva sing songed " Someone is telling a rib"

"A fib Ziva, it's called a fib" Tony corrected bursting through my labs doors as if he was a model.

He leaned against my desk, and smiled broadly at Ziva "Are you lying to Abby?" He poked her in the nose with a finger, proceding to keep it in her face "You know that lying--"

Ziva slapped his finger away "Abby's the one who is lying"

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed mockingly.

"I'm not lying Tony, what did you come down here in the first place?"

Tony dropped a clip bag of evidence in my hand "Ducky told me to give that to you" He leaned in, studying my face "Your happier than usual"

"I'm always happy Tony"

"I _said _more than usual" He corrected me.

"Why are you bothering her DiNozzo?" Gibb asked, from the doorway he waved for the team to follow him. After Tony and Ziva were both in the elevator he came in to give me my Caf-Pow.

"How was your day?"

I took a huge gulp of Caf Pow before answering, "Good, it can get better with some help"

His mouth flipped upwards, "I wanted to take you back to Fredricks, that Jazz bar?"

"After work?" I asked, Gibbs nodded in response "I'll love too"

He kissed me "See you later Abigal"


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes before our date a petty officer was being held hostage y a terrorist. Gibbs and I were called back immediately. I was in my lab working on hacking the terrorist web camera when Ziva joined me. She dragged a chair next to me and eyed my dress curiously.

"You have a date Abby?"

"Not anymore" I bit out begrudged. If I could get my hands on that terrorist right now I'll asphyxiate him with a smile on my face."Eh its not too late if you can hack the camera and find it's connection we can find the location then your free to go" Ziva was making perfect sense but even if I was free to go Gibbs would have to go and arrest the guy. But that didn't' stop me from typing even faster.

* * *

Tony leaned over my shoulder chewing noisily on a roast beef sandwich "Soo are we in?"

McGee threw a pencil at Tony's back "Go away Tony the big kids are trying to get work done"

Ziva nodded "Yes Tony why don't you go and get us some coffee?" She suggested.

"Get me a Caf-Pow!" I ordered he may as well.

"I'm second in command you go McGoo"

"No" McGee said standing his ground "You go"

"Bye Tony" I said hinting that he should go. He'd been talking non stop for a hour straight.

"Fine." He gave in walking out just as Gibbs walked in wielding a Caf-Pow.

"What'd you find me Abbs?"

It annoyed me that I was still not--Bing! I was in. The signal was static at first but then you could clearly see in high definition the face of the terrorist. Who'd stupidly taken off his mask in front of the computer camera. He looked oddly familiar. I titled my head to the side, squinted. "Isn't that the guy who embezzled twenty million from GMC two years ago?"

"That's right ?" McGee said, wanting to know what Gibbs wanted to do next.

"Lets go" Gibbs said. He kissed me innocently on the cheek "Good work Abby"

* * *

Palmer walked awkwardly into the elevator behind me smiling with absolute glee "Are you excited Abbs? Well you probably aren't I mean you go all the time right?"

"What are you talking about Palmer?" I asked, smiling at his anxiousness.

"The teams going out for drinks! invited me to go along"

"Are you serious? Whose bright idea was it to get drinks?" Ziva was wrong my night had been ruined after all.

"Tony's" Palmer answered.

* * *

I sat in between Gibbs and Ziva at our bar table. Ducky was thoroughly telling us about vintage Oldsmobile's. Tony and I was intrigued to say the least. But I couldn't give him my full attention since Gibbs' leg rubbed against mine. I yawned "I'm sorry you guys but I think I'll have to head home I'm totally exhausted.

Gibbs stood up "I'll walk you out Abby" He took me by the elbow and we walked shoulder to shoulder out the door to the parking lot. We didn't talk until we reached my car. He invaded my space until I backed up against my cold car door. And he cupped my chin tilting my head up, his lips pressing firmly on mine. I kissed back, sighing in disappointment when he eased away.

"Since tonight was a failure" Gibbs admitted "I was thinking this Saturday I can take you out on my boat"

"Sounds good" I smiled "Your making me blush Gibb's! You are the silver fox I've expected you to be"

He kissed my cheek laughing "Good night Ab's"

* * *

"Who is this man that has you smiling like a skinny--no fat kid with an--ugh forget it! Who is this mystery guy?" Ziva asked looking down at the pedicurist. Ziva and I had decided since no call had came in today that we would get medi's and pedi's something new for the both of us.

"I'm not telling" I sing songed.

"I'm not going to tell Tony Abby who has in fact made a joke of who this guy might be" Ziva informed me laying back in the chair more relaxed then I have seen her ever.

"That's so cool! Who has he thought of so far?"

"Uhh well the latest idiotic guess was Palmer-"

I started laughing so hard that my jaws hurt. Tony wasn't close at all. "Tony need to work on his profiling. Palmer isn't my type"

Ziva gave me a serious look "Abby I'm not lying when I say you can tell me who he is. I know how to keep my mouth locked"

"It's 'my mouth shut' Ziva" It never got old when Ziva messed up some kind of American phrase.

Ziva waved a dismissive hand in the air "Same thing."

She was my friend, I've told her other secrets of mine but this one just seemed bigger than me. Gibbs should have a say in who I told also. I didn't want him opening his mouth to just any one either. He probably hadn't even told Ducky yet! "Don't worry Ziva. I will"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! After Exams, moving, settling, and all of that crap I'm finally back into the groove of writing drafts and typing them up. Even though I didn't draft this one.**

**SATURDAY**

I met Gibbs at the docks, he laughed when he saw my attire. Which was a skirt, short sleeved shirt and platforms. I didn't have any clothes that were fit for a boat.

"Abby what the hell are you wearing?"

"I don't have boat clothes!"

"Boat clothes? You look great, but those platforms will make you break both ankles on the boat. You have to take them off"

I bent over and unbuckled the ties and yanked one off and the other when I stood back up Gibbs was blushing. I didn't know what for until I straightened out my skirt. "Gibbs! You were staring at my butt!"

"I was. Now come on" He bent down to grab my platforms and I whistled at his behind.

"Cute butt Gibbs"

He yanked me forward. The boat was bigger than I thought. I mean how did he get these things out of his basement? It didn't make any sense at all. And he wouldn't tell any one who asked, begged or paid. So I didn't bother asking...again.

"I want you to see something, Abs" Gibbs held my hand and led me to to the side of the boat. He pointed to the words printed boldly on he side. It read out "Abigail"

"You renamed the boat?" I saw this boat before and I think I would've noticed my name printed so big on the side.

He shook his head "I never had it printed on until now, the boat has always been 'Abigail' though"

"Your the sweetest guy I know" I could feel tears burning through my eyes but I wouldn't let them come. I know how much these boats meant to Gibbs so for him to name one after me meant so much.

"Abby, you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the table towards the back "Is that our lunch?"

"We really shouldn't be eating on board especially you, I don't want you to get sea sick and throw it all up"

"It is always you who thinks that women are weak, I tend to have a very hard stomach Gibbs. Let's eat"

"I know that Abs, your the strongest woman I know" He pulled my chair out for me and pushed me towards the table and then he sat down. We began eating, speaking inbetween bites about work.

"Have you told anyone about us?" I asked timidly, Ziva had been bugging me since we had gotten our nails done. She had become very curious on who I was dating.

He nodded as he chewed, swallowed. "I told Ducky a few days ago."

"What did he say?" Ducky and I were friends and I'd seen him this entire week and he hadn't even hinted that he knew about it.

"He thought it was interesting, but he didn't really care too much. He said some of his psychology mumbo jumbo and that was it" He looked up from his food "Why?"

"Ziva--"

He nodded again, "Tony made a guessing game out of it"

"Yeah you would think he would stop, you've slapped him up side the head so many times he should have brain damage" I laughed, and Gibbs joined in.

"He won't, you can tell if you want to. They'll find out soon enough."

"There's something to tell about?" I was just going to tell Ziva that Gibbs and I had slept together.

He fixed me with his piercing blue eyes that glowed with excitement, his lips slid into a gentle smile. "I would believe so."

I couldn't help but grin, this was the beginning of something special and I wouldn't let anything like a rule number that Gibbs made up come inbetween.

**The Next Day**

**I'm back! It's been a while since I've updated this but I've been going through a lot these past weeks so I hope you enjoy this!**

I was at home, getting ready for work when Ziva called me. She needed a ride to NCIS because she had parked her car on the street and had gotten a boot placed on the front wheel. I couldn't help but tease her about it, Ziva was a terrible driver and everyone knew it including Ziva.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes"

Gibbs who had spent the night was getting dress, with the spare clothes he had brought over prior. Last night had been a great night, in bed and including hte date. "Why does Ziva need a ride?"

"She got a boot placed on her car"

He brushed a hand through his hair, "She'll be surprised when she sees me in the car won't she?"

"I think I might even take a picture!"

When we arrived at Ziva's place she didn't notice Gibbs was in the car until she opened the passenger door and he said "Morning Ziva"

Her reaction was priceless, I raised my camera and snapped a photo. The flash brought her back to reality. She spluttered a mumbled hello and got in the back seat. I couldn't wait to see the other's reaction's I had more than enough film.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of them all McGee was the slowest to grasp understand why Gibbs and I were together. Good thing that it wasn't really any of his business. Which both Gibbs and I explained to him but that didn't stop him from mumbling on about rule number this and that. He couldn't mope about it much since we had a case to work on about a missing body from the morgue.

They left immediately, except for Tony. Since McGee was acting so weird Gibbs decided not to leave him, thankfully, since all he would've done was annoy me. I had to second guess myself though, was Tony really a great replacement? He answered that for me.

He leaned against my desk, smirking. "I knew it, I knew it was Boss"

Yeah right, "Was that after the hundred and twelth guess or the millionth?"

He scowled, "Hey I was close! Palmer is in the building!"

I pushed him over and sat at my desk, the petty officer death wasn't suspicious at first but since his body was missing Gibbs wanted me to go over some things. "Whatever, why don't you go...do...what you do"

"I'm doing what I do best!" He protested, putting all his weight on my desk that it creaked.

I grimaced "Who said anything about 'your best'. And what is that any way at eating?" I was only teasing him but he seemed to actually get a bit offended about his weight.

"I lost five pounds! Thank you Abby for actually noticing that I was watching my weight." His bottom lip popped farther out and his eyes actually watered. He wasn't fooling anyone though.

"Whatever! I just watched you practically inhale a box of Krispe Kreme dougnuts just the other day!"

Just before he could let out a retort, the phone rang. It was Gibbs. "Abs, I need you to find out who this license plate belongs to" He read out the plate information and hung up without saying goodbye, like always. I found out who it was, I even checked the GPS to find out where his daily schedule looked like and what certain places were out of the ordinary. Gibbs was more than please, he said that later on I would receieve an award of some sorts.

Tony was intrigued, he swung me around in my chair to face him "Oh tell me tell me tell me, is Gibbs a freak?"

I giggled at that, "A freak? Like-"

"Yes! Is he into whips, chains, muzzles?"

"No, Gibbs does not like muzzles Tony, gosh" I answered exasperated.

Tony backed away shocked, "But he likes whips and chains? I knew he was too wound up thats why he keeps..."

I had to interrupt right there "Gibbs is not a freak Tony. He's Gibbs"

Tony was clearly disappointed, "Yeah your right, it is Gibbs. So your really together huh?"

"Seems like it, well we are kind of dating right now though. So you never know" I wondered what that 'award' was going to be, I was excited to find out. Was he taking me out on his boat again, or that jazz bar?

Some time after that, they still hadn't found the guy but Ziva told me that they were close to getting him since his old roomate who was still a bit sour about him told that he is usually at this park that's in front of his house with some old friends. We just had to wait it out and see if he'll turn up. Mean while I was passing time playing solitare which is really annoying when you have Anthony DiNozzo breathing down your back telling you where to place your cards.

Fortunately I didn't kill DiNozzo, secondly Gibbs called they caught the guy and he wanted me to meet him at his place.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt so domesticated and so cute that I couldn't help but giggle furiously through the movie we watched. That's what Gibbs wanted me to come over for. It was another date but it was a movie night including popcorn, and other snacks. It didn't seem like Gibbs at all but did anyone know Gibbs in depth? Not that I know of. So I snuggled into his body on the couch and watched an old western that he put in. I liked these kinds of movies but I'd had a long day I just hoped I didn't fall asleep its nothing worse when your date falls asleep fifthteen minutes into the date.

"Gibbs, have you ever thought about Kelly growing up?" I wanted to slap myself, I sighed. "Well of course you did but I was wondering..."

Gibbs exhaled slowly, and his hand that held mine trailed up to my face. "I think about my daughter every day Abbs, everyday. It's never been a day when I can't . Not saying I don't want to but...it's just hard knowing I'll never see her again"

I lifted up and kissed him softly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, this is supposed to be a fun date"

Gibbs cracked up at that, "We should go out, I don't know what I was thinking staying in and watching a movie"

"It's what couples do" I stated.

Gibbs made a face about that, "Yeah...I know"

He was still having doubts about us as becoming a normal couple! I glared up at him "Tell me what you're thinking Jethro"

He kissed me and grinned "Nothing important"

I groaned "Gibbs don't kid me I know you, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of the idea of you and me becoming real"

My ponytails must be too tight or I needed to quit drinking Caf-Pow which would never ever happen because I wasn't following what he was telling me. "Excuse me?"

"Us Abby. I want us to be together, and I know how to get there I just don't want this to fall apart and end up ruining our friendship. You hold a grudge stronger than anyone I know"

"I do not"

"You do too. Now come on let's go somewhere"

Somewhere ended up being at a late night restauarant down town. It was bright, beautiful, and the food was great. And we were having a rocking good time until Gibbs spoted someone he didn't like at the bar. I could tell by the way his eyes were boaring a hole into the back of the man's head. Gibbs stare was a hell of a thing because the man turned around. Looking around suspiciously he caught Gibbs eye and fear lit in his eyes then he smiled... at the both of us and my hand frozed mid air. My margarita umbrella stood still too. Who was he?

I asked Gibbs but he wouldn't reply, and he wouldn't turn away from . left his seat and walked up to us until he only a foot away. He smiled in my direction and I didn't like the way I reacted to it. I was always attracted to a great smile and smoky eyes. Gosh he looked like the lead singer of Smalok. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his happily. I was in a trance and I smiled like a dummy up at him as he introduced him self to me.

"My name is Calbort. Aaron Calbort. I'm an old friend of Gibbs" He didn't like any friend to Gibbs at all and I was pretty sure he wasn't or they weren't. Gibbs didn't look like he liked Aaron in any life time. His eyes were still steely slits of hatred.

Gibbs didn't seem to want to talk. "So why are you here Aaron?" To occupy myself I sipped at my margarita. Shoot I needed something to calm my nerves.

"I have a couple of events to attend to" The way he said event's put me off.

I grinned coyly, "I hope that these events are legal" It was starting to disgust me that I was talking to him. I didn't want to talk to him at all. I wanted to go away so I could enjoy this time with Gibbs. Why everytime Gibbs and I got settled enjoying each other. Someone had to screw it all up?

His eyes widened at my comment and his confident stance changed as he shifted away from me. "Who are you to Gibbs?"

Gibbs finally found his voice "Calbort I was just wondering you know that shipment of guns you have going back and forth from Mexico?"

Aaron Calbort smile changed less charming more evil "Why yes I think that rings a faint bell" He leaned towards Gibbs "Did you find it?"

"No but let me tell you this, that bell is about to ring louder than ever very soon"

"What do you mean?"

It was Gibbs turn to smile "Your friend Patrick Holland was found dead yesterday. Isn't he your business partner?"

Calbort's smile diminished "Do not fuck with me Gibbs. Patrick is in Miami"

Gibbs shook his head "Patrick or his real name Paul is in the NCIS morgue"

Calbort glared one last time at Gibbs before pivoting an Italian heel and walking straight out the front door.

"Who was that?"

"Bad news"


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to know more than that he was bad news. That much I could tell from his eyes. It wasn't a very good idea but I pressed on for more information. "How bad is bad news? Like me not having my Caf-Pow or listening to McGee for an hour?"

Gibbs mouth split into a smile that warmed me and made me forget for second what I was asking him. "I don't know which is worse, because you go absolutely nuts without a cup a day"

I was miffed at that remark "I can too Gibbs. And don't change the subject"

"I didn't you did." He replied, gulping down the rest of his refilled drink.

"Ugh! Answer the question!"

He shrugged "Fine, repeat it for me" He was being difficult on purpose. Assuming that I would eventually quit trying to get information out of him. Oh buddy was he wrong.

"Who is he and why exactly do you want him arrested?" I asked, it was better just being direct with Jethro than beating around the bush because then you'll just miss your chance to get anything out of him. And was hard enough to get anything out of the man already.

"His name, his real name is Aaron Smith. And he's a gunsmen. He sells guns to the Middle East and just about anyone else who'll give him good money for weapons. He's caused America a lot of stress and he needs to be taken in. Every time that we get him he get's off and I have the sneaking suspicious that he has lay way with someone in the F.B.I"

This was interesting! "So you've talked to Tobias?" Gibbs and Tobias didn't really like each other all that much but they grudgingly helped each other now and again.

He grimaced at the man's name. "Yes I did and he came up with nothing" He muttered something under his breath under the lines of "useless dummy..."

"Oh well-"

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed me, "Come on Abby this is our date don't go spoiling it with to many questions about someone that you can't do anything about"

"Oh yes I can! I'm Abigail Scuito and I'm the best at what I do. I'll go back to my lab and find out everything there is to know about him" I said determinedly, I stood up and Gibbs followed behind me protesting that we should stay. I brushed him off, "Nope too late you know how I am when I'm determined Gibbs. Nothing can stop me!"

He replied with a groan and opened the passenger door for me, I got in and then he did. And we drove back to NCIS after picking up coffee and Caf-Pow and chinese. When we reached my lab I went straight to my computers booting them up.

"Okay guys tonight is a very important night! We're going to prove Jethro Gibbs that together we can defeat anything and anybody! Aaron Smith is going down and we're going to be the fist that drops him-"

"Gosh Abby I can do this myself" Gibbs said still protesting me helping him. Did he not realise that he couldn't deter me from this? It wasn't going to happen I already had my sights set out to get Aaron and that was what I was going to do. And that's final.

"Sure you can Gibbs I'm not saying you can't do your job" I said sweetly, "_But _I'm going to help" When he still looked at me with those puppy dog eyes I gave thim the Gibbs stare down "Deal with it" We help eye contact for what seemed like hours. My computers beeped that they were ready for battle and I so wanted to turn my music on but I would not be the first to look away.

Thankfully Gibbs did "Fine Abby you can help"

"I knew that, I just needed you to accept that I was going to help. Anywho" I turned back to my computers and logged in and started to look for traces of Aaron Smith.

After a few hours of looking and actually succeeding in finding out a couple 'events' that Aaron was involved in we ate our food. I was content in Gibbs lab, as we sat infront of the screen waiting for the database to tell us if Aaron was in a special gun club called The Devils Arrow in Malibu.

"I wanted you to come with me to the park. Have a picnic if nothing comes up" Gibbs said.

"Sounds good! All you becoming all domestic and such. It's cute" I smiled as I felt GIbbs chest rise and fall as he chuckled beneath me.

"Cute? Maybe I should get an empty beans can and a pack of chewing tobacco, our date will be kicking-" He stopped when my computer began to beep. Letting us know that Aaron was part of the guns club. What we also know that that the leader of The Devils' Arrow was that a man named Taylor Jones was part of that club. And the great thing about that was Taylor Jones was a F.B.I agent.

"You should call Tobias" I suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tobias, Abby?" Gibbs wasn't too keen on the idea, he and Tobias kind of competed against each other. And to Tobias chagrin Gibbs usually won. Gibbs wasn't the person to rub it in his face, he knew well enough that Tobias understood that Gibbs was better at the job than him.

I nodded my head, "Tobias is in the FBI he might be able to access files that we aren't" It was a good idea, and it made sense. Gibbs would agree to it reluctantly.

He looked at me, but he was thinking of Tobias, if it was the right choice or not. "Damnit, call him"

"Uh, I think you should call" I said, Tobias would probably think that Gibbs was embarrassed if I called him.

"Damn it to hell" He growled, as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you need my help?" Tobias was milking this in every which way he could.

"Yes" Gibbs responded behind pursed lips.

"I couldn't hear you what did you say?" Tobias asked smirking.

This was getting ridiculous, "Look Tobias we need your help either you are or you aren't either way quit being a jerk"

Tobias was nonplussed, and then shoving his heads into his jacket he blushed mortified. "I'll help."

"Good, now we're going to work together, and I'm in charge"

"Your in charge?" Gibbs asked amused, one of his eyebrows furrowed at me.

"Yes I am, any problems with that?" Before Tobias could open his mouth, "Good, now let's get to work" Since Gibbs knew this case better than I did so he relayed it to Tobias.

We let Tobias process it for a while until he started pacing, "Do you know someone named Jerry Thomas?"

"Yeah, he just got released from the State Pen" I only knew who he was because of CNN.

"I've met him before, he was a suspect in a murder investigation" Gibbs said to Tobias, than to me he gestured towards my computer. " Can you look him up for us Abby?"

"I'm already on it" I began searching but I was stopped when we hit a classified file that only the FBI could get into. I gave a pointed look towards Gibbs before ushering Tobias over to open out that the government was keeping an eye out for Jerry Thomas. He was a bad girl of a whole other nature. He had killed and gotten away with it numerous times before. Never sent to prison for more than two years.

"I fucking hate this guy" Tobias sneered at the picture of Jerry on the monitor screen.

"Well Tobias seems its something that we both agree with" Gibbs said.

"I have a couple of guys who are undercover in the same district as Jerry, even though that isn't their target. I'll have to find a secure line and see if I can learn anything else" Tobias said, squinting at the screen to read more about Jerry that he wasn't aware of.

"Thank you for coming Tobias" I shook his hand cheerfully, glad we had stepped into common ground and that him and Gibbs wouldn't bicker through this entire case.

"No problem at all Abby" He said back pleasantly, then he turned to Gibbs grunted a reply that Gibbs did right back and left. Maybe I was wrong about the possible bickering.

* * *

"Abby...does this make my butt look big?" Ziva asked, twirling around in front of mirror in Armani pants.

I tilted my head a bit as I slurped on my ice cold Caf Pow. "Nowadays a big butt is a good thing"

"So you are saying I have a gigantic butt?"

"I never said gigantic"

"So it is big?" Ziva asked, a hand on her hip and a scowl pointed directly at me. I just kept my mouth shut and kept sipping on my drink until she turned around in the mirror. "Hm, I think I look good"

"You do! Ziva you're gorgeous" I told her, sometimes Ziva could forget just how attractive she was. She mainly focused on her job since she wasn't really used to America. She'd been here a period of time but her driving never got better. She'd had car wrecks numerous times.

"I am sick of my curly hair, I'm thinking about having it straightened" Ziva said looking in the mirror, touching the curly silk hair like she was imagining herself with straight hair.

"Wait a minute, new clothes, new hair, who are you trying to look good for?"

She winked at me, "I have a date"

"Duh! With who?"

"I don't want to say yet, if it goes well I'll tell you everything"

"This sounds vaguely familiar" I pouted, with my arms crossed like a child.

"Come on you were dating Gibbs, and you made me wait"

"Soo your saying that your date is something like Gibbs and I? Does he work in the-oh my god is it Tony!" Everyone with a good pair of eyes could see they had a thing for each other.

"I was looking forward to making you pot" Ziva said grimacing.

"It's stew Ziva" I absently corrected her, "Who asked who?"

"He asked me, and after thinking about it...I decided that I should go for as you American's say" Ziva said. "Keep this to yourself Ab's"

I acted like I was zipping my lips and I threw the key over my shoulder, "I promise I won't...but I'm curious are they're going to be more dates after this?"

"Depends Abby" She said wistfully.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You suck Ziva"

* * *

Back at home I checked my e-mail, read up on a couple of bloggers that I liked to keep up on and then I hopped in the shower. When I heard the bathroom door squeak open I didn't move.

"Abby?" I heard Gibbs call my name. I opened the shower curtain and giggled at the look Gibbs gave me. " You should learn how to knock Gibbs" I scolded.

He came closer, "You should start locking your doors"

"Why would I want to keep you out?" Wet, and naked I began unbuttoning his shirt, he was getting in this shower with me.

"I'm serious Abby, keep it locked."

"I'll promise if you hurry up and get naked"

With a devilish grin, and lust in his eyes he began helping me undress him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. Promise that I'll update soon. Oh, and I'm sorry that this is short...**

Tony was fun to watch behind his desk, especially when he didn't know what the hell he was doing and he didn't want to ask for help. McGee and I had a bet on which of us he would choose to help. He thought Tony would ask him because he didn't want to ask a girl for help. I knew Tony would choose me because he didn't like asking McGee for help. I was pretty sure Tony would choose me, well I had a hunch.

After a few more incorrect taps on his keyboard Tony called my name, McGee groaned and I grinned my way over to Tony. "Yeah, Tony what's the problem?"

"Why would you think there's a problem?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, is there?" I asked, trying my best to sound innocent. Ziva snickered behind me at her desk. And McGee I knew was hoping that Tony would lie to me and ask him for help.

He looked over at McGee and threw the pencil he held in his hand at him. McGee ducked it just in time before it hit him in the face. "Mind your own business McGoober" He scooted farther into his desk, until his stomach hit the edge. "I'm trying to use this stupid database thingy to look for this knife."

"Why are you looking for a knife?" I asked moving forward to get a better look at his monitor screen.

"Shh, not too loud" He whispered, "I got a lead on this case, and I just need to prove this theory I have. I don't want McGut over there stealing my lead."

"Hey! No whispering." McGee yelled at us.

We ignored him and I took a look at the database he was using, it was ours and it should work. Especially looking for a simple knife. And then I saw what he wrote in the fill in boxes and I rolled my eyes. He had wrote everything in the wrong boxes. That was why it wasn't working, and he was pressing the wrong button. It was easy to fix the problem, since it was a minor mistake.

"Thanks, Ab's!"

"Anytime Tony" I replied, heading towards the elevators after I snagged a twenty from McGee's reluctant fingers. When the elevator doors opened Gibbs stood with a Caf-Pow for. me. I kissed him, and took the cup. "Sometimes I think you're psychic. How did you know I was going to be coming into the elevator?"

He shook his head, "I didn't. I just talked to Tobias and he has something on Jerry Thomas."

"Is it big?"

"He says it is, my idea and his idea on 'big' is different." Gibbs said hitting the floor button that my lab was on. I took a huge gulp of my drink and looked up at Gibbs.

"Did one of you boys forget that I'm in charge here?" They probably thought I was really kidding but I was serious as acid is on the skin. They would fight for the alpha lead if I didn't take charge.

"Don't worry you are, Tobias just doesn't have your number so he called me." Gibbs looked handsome today, he looked like he paid attention to what he wore today. He had on a dark blue suit on, with a light yellow shirt on underneath and nice shiny shoes on. His face was clean shaven and he smiled like Safeguard bar soap. "And did you just call me a 'boy'?"

I nodded, my two ponytails swinging. "You look cute today Gibbs, what's the cause?"

He grimaced, "Are you saying I don't look 'cute' everyday?"

"Gibbs you'll look cute anyway, and anywhere. You just look different today. It's a good different though"

"It better be." He teased, bending to kiss my forehead before the elevator doors opened. We bumped into Ducky as soon as we walked out.

"Gibbs I was looking for you." Ducky was one of the smartest people I knew, I loved his stories, his work ethic, and the friendship between Gibbs and him. It was fun to watch them bicker sometimes. Ducky was one of the few people who understood the man Gibbs was.

"No 'hello' for me Ducky?" I asked feigning hurt.

"Ah, Abby. How are you?"

"It's awesome! I copped the new cd for Plastic Death!" I just received the cd that morning and I couldn't believe how great it was when I listened to it on my way to work.

"I've actually never heard of them." Ducky replied, furrowing his eyebrows up as he thought about if he knew the band.

"You probably wouldn't Ducky."

"What did you want?" Gibbs cut in.

"Well, yes Gibbs I needed to talk to you in private."

Gibbs shook his head, "Not right now, I'll talk to you later." Gibbs was always abrupt when he was anxious to so something. He'll talk to Ducky about whatever it was they needed to talk about later. Now he wanted to talk to Tobias about what he'd gotten on Thomas.

* * *

"You are not driving Ziva" Tony said to Ziva, snatching the car key's from her hand. McGee didn't come to her rescue because like a sane person he didn't want to die. Ziva believed that driving with her foot pressed heavily on the pedal was the best way to drive.

Gibbs was sending the rest of the team out on the case they were working while me and him went to meet up with one of Tobias' undercover's. It was risky meeting with the guy because we could possibly blow his cover but Gibbs didn't want to let any potential information go.

"Where are you two going Gibbs?" McGee asked as he noticed that Gibbs wasn't going along.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and scowled at McGee, "None of your business, and Ziva you can drive."

Ziva grinned, taking the keys back from Tony. Tony slapped McGee on the back of head. "Great job McGoo."


End file.
